Letters
by MeantToBe16
Summary: How letters to your loved ones can motivate them. Make them laugh, cry and be a better person that the person he/she was yesterday. Troyella, Chaylor


"It's my fault," Gabriella said quietly as her fingers traced the words of the stone in front of her

_Maria Elizabeth Montez Danforth _

_1966 – 2006_

_Beloved mother and friend_

Troy looked over at his best friend, Gabriella Montez Danforth, his heart breaking as he watched her weep. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he stood face to face with Chad Danforth, Gabriella's stepbrother and his other best friend. Troy smiled softly at his best friend.

"You okay, man?" Troy asked. Chad shook his head and his eyes were filled with tears again.

"She was always there for me. From the day we moved here, Maria had always been there for me. I don't know what I'd do without her, Troy," he said and started sobbing. Troy hugged his best friend since pre-school.

"I'm here for you, man. No matter what, I'll always be here for you," Troy said and Chad nodded. He tilted his head towards Gabriella.

"She'll need us more than ever now. Remember how it was like when her father died? She didn't speak for two months. And she was only four! Imagine how she's going to handle this, Troy. We've got to be there for her. We've got to be there for my little sister," Chad said. Troy nodded.

"I've got to head back to the house. Dad's probably gonna have to deal with lots of sympathies and cries. I've got to be there," Chad said. Again Troy nodded and hugged Chad.

"It's going to be okay," Troy whispered. Chad nodded and left.

Troy looked over at Gabriella and took a deep breath before walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her. He felt her tense up at first.

"It's okay, Gabs. It's me," he said and Gabriella relaxed at his words. She buried her face into his chest and cried even harder before. Unable to hold in his tears anymore, Troy wept together with Gabriella for the loss of Maria Elizabeth Montez Danforth.

**High School Musical – I'm Always Here For You**

"Gabriella, these letters arrived in the mail today. It's from your mother," Clay Danforth said. Gabriella looked up, confused.

It had been two weeks since the death of Maria Montez Danforth and many people were still not over the fact that she was dead. Gabriella was on the top of the list. She had not spoken to anyone, except for Clay, Chad and of course, Troy. She had refused to speak to anyone else. Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Sarah had been hurt at first but they decided to let it go, knowing that Gabriella would be back to her normal self sooner or later. They just hoped it was sooner.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Clay handed her the letter. Chad stared at the letter in Gabriella's hand. Clay smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Chad. You've got one too," he told his son and handed him the letter.

"So, do you guys wanna open them together?" Chad asked. Clay and Gabriella nodded. The three of them knew that tears were going to be shed and they wanted their family with them.

"I'll go first," Clay said. Chad and Gabriella nodded. Just as he was opening the letter, Troy walked into the house.

"You know, you guys should really lock your door," he said and sat down around the dinner table where they were all sitting. He held a letter in his hands. The Danforths looked at him questioningly.

"Umm… I got it too," he said sheepishly. The three Danforths (Gabriella is a Danforth) nodded at him. Clay continued opening the letter and put it on the table. Everyone leaned in and read what the letter said.

_My dear husband, Clay, _

_Knowing you and how close we have all become as a family for the past ten years, Chad and Gabriella are probably reading this letter too. I want you all to know that no matter what, I am proud of all of you. But this letter is only for your father, so kids, bear with me. You'll find that I'll say what I want to say to you in your respective letters. _

_Clay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I won't be here when you get promoted. So, I'll say this now. Again, I'm very proud of you. I always have been. _

_Ten years ago, I lost my husband. I thought I'd never move on. That I'll never be able to love again, but I was wrong. You taught me that everyone gets a second chance in life when their first chance had gone. You got me back on my feet. _

_When Sean died, Gabriella was silent for two months. Everyone started to get worried. No one could get her to talk except Troy and me. People who had just started to get to know her thought she was dumb. She was just four years old! She was in pre-school and her father's death had affected her so deeply. _

_And then, you and Chad entered our lives and the two of you seemed to have been able to get her to talk. We became friends, but wanted to be something more. I was just too afraid. I felt as if I was betraying my late spouse. Now as I write this letter, I realize how Sean felt when he asked me to find a new love. He just wanted me to be happy and he knew that there was someone out there for me. _

_Chad, Gabriella and Troy had become so close. Chad and Gabriella, constantly playing pranks on each other. Chad and Troy, always interested in basketball. Gabriella and Troy had always been best friends since Lucille and I are best friends. Want to know when I knew you were the man who would be the right husband for me and the right father for Gabriella?_

_Remember when Gabriella, Chad and Troy were six? We were already dating. Chad and Troy had finally allowed Gabriella to play whatever she wanted with them. She decided to play 'Bride and Groom'. We were all having a family barbeque. The Montezs, Danforths and Boltons. _

_Gabriella and Troy had been the bride and groom. Chad had been Troy's best man. And then, Gabriella started crying and everyone asked her what was wrong. She said she wouldn't have a father to give her away. Everyone went silent after that, not knowing what to say. Only you kept your cool and told her you'd give her away to Troy. That you'll always be there for her. You promised her. On that same day, you proposed to me and I gave you an answer without hesitating, knowing I was making the right decision. _

_For the past ten years, twelve if you count the two years when we were just friends or dating, Chad and Gabriella had gotten close to each other. I knew that Gabriella was always safe because she got two guys that would stick with her no matter what. One guy she looked up to as her older brother and one guy she looked up to as her best friend. Who knows? They might be together in the future._

_You promised her, Clay. You promised Gabriella that you'd always be there for her and you've been doing a great job so far. Keep it up. She's lucky to have you as her step-father. You've kept guys away from her for years and sure, she might hate you for that for a while but she'll get over it. But remember Clay, the little girl you regarded as your daughter the moment you saw her is growing up. I know it's not easy after that incident with Josh, but you've got to learn to trust her again. Don't hurt her, Sean. Protect her. _

_And remember, I love you. Some people are lucky that they found love once. I must be double lucky since I found it twice. Thank you, Clay for the amazing ten years that I had spent my life with you. _

_Love, _

_Maria Montez Danforth_

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The guys looked like they were about to cry but held back their tears. Gabriella, however, had tears streaming freely down her cheeks. Clay smiled softly.

"Well, at least we know what she had been doing during those hospital visits for her chemo," he said. The three teenagers in front of him nodded and then they all turned to Chad. He opened his letter, his hands trembling.

_Dear Chad, _

_Your hair looks nice in a ponytail but I'd prefer it if you let it go. It makes you look better. Trust me. Oh god, where can I start with you? I fell in love with your hair since the first time I saw it. Haha. _

_Remember how you first met Gabriella? A bunch f bullies were bullying her. Troy had been absent from school that day so he had not been able to protect her. She was crying and you were the only boy in the playground who stood up to them. The two of you were four. _

_You've always treated her like your little sister, Chad. You and Troy has always treated her well. Although we both know that Troy sees Gabriella as something more than a friend and vice versa. Those two are so oblivious. From the time she turned thirteen and boys had started to look at her in a different way, you went to 'over-protective-brother' mode. You didn't care that Gabriella was not your flesh and blood. All you cared about was keeping her safe. _

_When she broke up with Josh, she became anti-social for a whole week. Nobody knew why she broke up with him. Everyone thought she was in love with him. When you, Troy, Ryan, Zeke and Jason found out that that jerk had cheated on my daughter, you were the first ones on the scene. Although it would have been better if you settled it without violence, you were wonderful. _

_Oh, and before I forget. Taylor. Admit your feelings to the poor girl already! Do you know how depressing it is to see you guys look at each other longingly. And according to Gabriella, it gets irritating when you guys flirt in school. You keep talking about getting Troy and Gabriella together and completing their love story. But what about yours, Chad? _

_Don't be afraid to love. Your father's first marriage might not have been successful and your father might have regretted marrying your mother but he definitely does not regret having you as his son. And seriously, Afro Puff, not all relationships are failures. I mean, look at Sharpay and Zeke. Jason and Kelsi. Ryan and Sarah. They are all in love and look at how happy they are. _

_Don't ever feel like you're not good enough for her, Chad. You're good enough for anyone. The girl who becomes your girlfriend or wife is very lucky. She'd be with an amazing guy. _

_The time I first saw you, I knew you craved for a mother's love since you never really got it. I hoped I gave you enough love for you to realize that love works in mysterious ways. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I won't be hugging you and embarrassing you in front of everyone and telling you how proud I am of you when you graduate from high school. I'm sorry I won't be there for you when you graduate from college. Yes, Chad, I know you're going to graduate from college. I'm sorry that I won't be there when you get into the NBA. And last but not least, I'm sorry that I won't be there when you get married and have babies of your own. _

_I love you as my son, Chad Daniel Bolton. Thank you for filling my life with amusement every time you get into trouble. : )_

_Love, _

_Maria Montez Danforth _

Tears streamed down all of their cheeks as Chad finished reading out the later. A few seconds later, Chad wiped his eyes and pulled out the rubber band so his hair flew wildly again. He smiled softly.

"I'm never tying it up again," he said. The other three nodded. Gabriella soon looked at her letter and opened it.

_My sweetest daughter in the world,_

_Knowing you, you probably have Troy sitting right beside you and he's squeezing your hand to comfort you. No, Gabby! Don't let go! Never let go! I'm so proud of you, angel. I don't know what I'd have done without you for the past sixteen years of my life. _

_Gabriella, I called you a dreamer for a reason. You had amazing dreams. You dreamt of being a doctor when we found out I had cancer and you were twelve. Don't give up on them just because the doctors couldn't save me. They did their best, angel. I know what it's like to save a life, Gabs. It's the nicest and most amazing feeling in the world. _

_I'm sure you're wondering how it feels when you don't save your patient, right? Yeah, you feel like crap at first but if you've tried your best to save your patient, then it means that their time is up. What matters is that you gave it your all. _

_And along the way, if you feel like becoming a singer, you have my blessing. You have a wonderful voice, angel. Show the world that you aren't some freaky math girl. Whatever your decision is, Gabs, I will always be proud of you. When I was your age, I wanted to be a singer. I'm not going to be humble and say that I have a terrible voice because I don't. I became a doctor because my mother wanted me to. I wasn't happy at first but I got used to it. _

_Troy, since you're reading this letter too, I'd just like to say that I'd prefer it if your letter was opened when you're alone. Sorry, guys. I'd rather that letter be read when he's alone. _

_Anyway, Gabriella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I won't be there when you and Troy get together. I'm sorry I won't be there when you and Troy get into your first fight. I'm sorry I won't be there to tell Chad to back off. I'm sorry I won't be there when you graduate from high school. I'm sorry I won't be there when you head off to college. I'm sorry I won't be there when you graduate from college. I'm sorry I won't be there when you get your degree or when you have your first concert. I'm sorry I won't be there on your wedding day. I'm sorry I won't be there in the waiting room when you deliver your babies. And I'm sorry they'll have no memories of me. _

_Gabriella, remember that I'll be watching over you. And right now, I hate seeing you not talk to anyone but Troy, Chad and Clay. Do you know how much your friends are hurting? They know you'll get over it sooner or later. They just hope it's sooner. Where do I start with your friends? Angel, you're lucky to have them. If, god forbid, anything happens to Clay, I know that you're in good hands. Don't let them go, Gabriella. You don't find such wonderful friends often. _

_I love you, my dear daughter. Always have and always will. _

_Love,_

_Your mother,_

_Maria Montez Danforth_

Gabriella sobbed harder and Chad and Clay hugged her. Troy stayed back, knowing that what Gabriella needed right now was her family. A few minutes later, the three pulled away. Troy got up and left, impatient to open Mrs. Danforth's letter.

_Dear Troy, _

_God, where do I start with you? I've practically known you since you were in diapers. You and Chad only a few months older than Gabriella. You've known her since forever. When you guys were younger, your father and Clay would always joke about how the two of you would be together. Lucille and I would just roll our eyes. _

_Gabriella has always looked up to you, Troy. Remember the time when she was up on the tree house and she didn't want to come down? You threatened to beat her up and she was scared. You saw the fear in her eyes and hugged her to comfort her, telling her that you'd never do anything to hurt her unintentionally. You always regarded her as your little sister. _

_Then she turned sixteen and you saw her in a different light. She was not your little sister anymore. She was Gabriella. The smart beautiful brunette with an amazing voice whom you had fallen for. Troy, I regard you as my son. I would die for you if I had to. I know you. Did you honestly think you can keep the fact that you had fallen for my daughter from me? I don't think so._

_Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel, Troy. She's waiting, Troy. She's waiting for you to tell her. Gabriella is obviously in love with you, Troy Alexander Bolton. It's just damn obvious. _

_Like I said to Chad, I love you Troy, and I regard you as my son. So in near future, if you ever ask Gabriella out, you have my blessings. And if you ask her to marry you (I know it's still early but a mother can dream, can't she?), you have my blessings. Promise me you'll never hurt her, Troy. Promise me that you'll protect her. When Sean died, Gabriella kept me sane. _

_Thank you, Troy. For everything. Keep Gabriella and Chad safe. _

_Love, _

_Maria Montez Danforth_

_P.S. You better remember to give Gabriella presents on your anniversaries. Even when you're already old and senile!_

Troy laughed quietly at the letter and took a deep breath. He had Maria Danforth's blessing to ask Gabriella out. Only one question was on his mind: How was he going to ask her?

**High School Musical – This is True, This is Fate**

The next day, Gabriella was still silent until lunch. Chad and troy had hoped that she would talk after her mothers' letter but she did not. If anything, she got quieter. As the lunch bell went off, Gabriella did something she had not done in two weeks. She went to the cafeteria to eat her lunch. You see, for the past two weeks, she had been at the library studying.

"Hey guys," she greeted her friends. They all looked at her shocked. Had Gabriella just spoke? Chad and Troy looked at each other and then smiled. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Something he always did. Ryan was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, Gabs. Glad to know you're finally talking," he said, rather insensitively. Sharpay hit him at the back of his head and hugged Gabriella.

"My best friend is back," she whispered. Gabriella smiled softly. Taylor, Kelsi and Sarah squealed and hugged Gabriella. Next it was the guys turn.

"Sorry about earlier," Ryan said. Gabriella smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry about it," she said and grinned.

"It's great to have you back, Gabby," Taylor said. Gabriella nodded.

"It's great to be back," she told them.

Troy stood up and got onto a table on the cafeteria where he and the guys had set up the band instrument earlier that day. The other guys followed, leaving the very confused girls behind. Troy took the mike and put it in front of him.

"Umm… I would like to dedicate this song to Gabriella Montez Danforth," he said and the music started playing.

_**There she goes again**_

_**The girl I'm in love with**_

_**It's cool we're just friends**_

_**We walk the halls at school**_

_**We know it's casual**_

_**It's cool we're just…**_

_**I don't want to lead you on**_

_**No**_

_**But the truth is I've grown fond**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be**_

_**Falling in love, just you and me**_

_**Till the end of time**_

_**Till I'm on her mind**_

_**It'll happen**_

_**I've been making lots of plans**_

_**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**_

_**I'll just keep on dreaming**_

_**But it's cool cause we're just friends**_

_**Small talk on IM**_

_**Just one word sentences**_

_**It's cool we're just friends**_

_**If I had my way**_

_**We'd talk and talk all day**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be**_

_**Falling in love, just you and me**_

_**Till the end of time**_

_**Till I'm on her mind**_

_**It'll happen**_

_**I've been making lots of plans**_

_**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**_

_**I'll just keep on dreaming**_

_**But it's cool cause we're just friends**_

_**Thinking about how**_

_**We're gonna say our vows**_

_**It's cool we're just friends**_

_**She walks down the aisle**_

_**I see all my friend's smile**_

_**Cause now we're more than friends**_

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be**_

_**Falling in love, just you and me**_

_**Till the end of time**_

_**Till I'm on your mind**_

_**It'll happen**_

_**We've been making lots of plans**_

_**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**_

_**I'll just keep on dreaming**_

_**Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends**_

_**La, La, La, La oh yeah**_

_**La, La, La, La **_

_**La, La, La, La, La oh whoa**_

_**When we used to be When we used to be**_

_**La, La, La, La**_

_**La, La, La, La Just friends oh**_

_**La, La, La, La, La**_

_**When we used to be just friends**_

He walked up to Gabriella who had a shock look on her face.

"Gabriella, would you give us a chance to be something more than just friends and be my girlfriend?" he asked. Still too shocked to say anything, she just nodded. Troy smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips and then walked back to the 'stage' and handed Chad the mike.

"Umm… Taylor, this song's for you," he said. Taylor looked at him, shocked while the other girls awed at her.

Troy began playing the guitar and Chad started singing.

_**They come and go**_

_**But they don't know**_

_**That you are my beautiful**_

_**I try to come closer with you**_

_**But they all say we won't make it through**_

_**But I'll be there forever**_

_**You will see that it's better**_

_**All our hopes and our dreams will come true**_

_**I will not dissapoint you**_

_**I will be right there for you**_

_**Till the end, the end of time**_

_**Please be mine**_

_**Ohhh wooo**_

_**I'm in and out**_

_**Of love with you**_

_**Tryin' to find**_

_**If it's really true (na na na na)**_

_**How can I prove my love**_

_**If they all think I'm not good enough**_

_**But I'll be there forever**_

_**You will see that it's better**_

_**All our hopes and our dreams**_

_**Will come true**_

_**I will not dissapoint you**_

_**I will be right there for you**_

_**Till the end, the end of time**_

_**Please be mine**_

_**Woooowooooo yeyaaaahhhhh ohhh wuuu huuu yeaaaa**_

_**I can't stop the rain from fallin',**_

_**I can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you**_

_**I can't stop the rain from fallin',**_

_**I can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you**_

_**(I can't stop the rain) I can't stop the rain from fallin'**_

_**I can't stop my heart from callin' you(yeah), It's callin' you**_

_**But I'll be there forever**_

_**You will see that its better(much better)**_

_**All our hope and our dreams**_

_**They will come true(will come come)**_

_**I will not dissapoint you(oh no)**_

_**I will be right there for you**_

_**Till the end the end of time**_

_**Please be mine**_

Chad walked over to Taylor and she grinned.

"What makes you think you're not good enough for me?" she asked and kissed him softly on the lips.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter/ one-shot that I have ever written. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! : )**


End file.
